Désunion
by Burning Asteria
Summary: Les épreuves fatiguent un homme et le transforment, les non-dits altèrent ses relations et au final il ne reste plus rien à réparer ou à sauver.


**Titre :** Désunion **  
**

 **Personnage :** centré sur Camus

 **Résumé :** Les épreuves fatiguent un homme et le transforment, les non-dits altèrent ses relations et au final il ne reste plus rien à réparer ou à sauver. **  
**

 **Disclaimer :** aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est Masami Kurumada.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Petit texte écrit aujourd'hui très rapidement. Pas forcément très joyeux mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ! J'ai probablement inversé les rôles dans la relation des deux personnages mais j'en avais besoin pour écrire ce que je voulais ! J'espère juste que c'est crédible ! Le texte se passe après toutes les guerres.

 **/!\ :** J'ai relu du mieux que j'ai pu mais je ne suis pas à l'abri d'avoir laissée deux ou trois fautes par ci par là ! De même pour la mise en page, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu !

Sur ce je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une bonne lecture !

* * *

Comment ?

Comment en sommes-nous arrivés là ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive plus à t'approcher ?

Je suis tellement fatigué. Je suis à bout de force et toi tu ne vois rien. Comme toujours...

J'en ai assez d'être le seul dans cette relation qui fait des efforts. Le seul qui s'investisse vraiment. Tu attends que je te porte mais partager sa vie avec quelqu'un ce n'est pas ça. J'ai besoin que toi aussi tu donnes toutes tes forces dans la bataille.

Je n'ai plus envie de faire des efforts. Je n'ai plus envie d'être celui qui dédramatise tout le temps la situation. Je ne veux plus être celui qui rassure l'autre lorsque l'on rencontre un problème. Parce que franchement, qui me rassure moi ?

Je ne vais pas bien et toi, où est-ce que tu es ? Pas là... Certes, je sais que j'ai mes fautes. Je sais que je devrais te parler mais je n'y arrive pas. Et même lorsque je sème des indices, tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne cherches même pas à savoir... tu préfères ne rien voir.

Mais à te mettre des œillères comme ça, tu ne réalises même pas que nous sommes en train de sombrer. Bientôt, il n'y aura plus rien à faire... les dégâts seront trop importants pour réparer quoique ce soit.

J'ai l'impression que nous sommes devenus deux inconnus l'un pour l'autre. Pourtant, tu étais celui qui me connaissait le mieux mais j'ai changé. Tout ce que j'ai traversé m'a transformé. Et toi tu penses que je suis toujours le même. Tu t'accroches à une image, à un passé révolu ! Tu refuses de voir la réalité en face.

Je ne te laisse même plus m'approcher et lorsque tu y parviens, je suis tellement rigide dans tes bras... Pourtant, cela ne te questionne pas. Lorsque nous sommes ensemble, je suis perdu dans mes pensées comme si cela m'évitait de te voir. Pensées qui d'ailleurs me font me demander comment nous en sommes arrivés là ? Et lorsque parfois j'ai l'impression que tu t'en rends compte, tu ne m'envoies que tes reproches sans même chercher à comprendre ce qui ne va pas...

Mais merde à la fin ! Je n'ai pas le droit d'être fatigué de cette vie ? Je n'ai pas le droit d'en avoir assez que tu ne t'investisses pas plus que ça ? Que tu ne cherches pas à savoir ce qui ne va pas ? Que tu te contentes de me laisser aller mal ?

Et dire que tout le monde pense que tu es celui qui s'investit le plus ! Si seulement ils savaient à quel point ils se trompent ! Tu ne fais rien pour consolider ce que nous avons construit par le passé ! Tu te contentes de rester sur tes acquis ! Sur le fait que tu es le seul à avoir conquis ce cœur de glace !

Mais laisse moi te dire que tu te mens à toi-même. Tu n'as pas su dégeler mon cœur de glace ! Pire, la glace est de nouveau en train de l'emprisonner ! Et je n'ai plus envie de lutter contre ça ! Tu n'as rien fait pour l'empêcher ! C'est peut-être ça le problème. J'ai l'impression de me battre seul dans le vide pour sauver le peu qui peut l'être encore... Et je m'épuise seul...

.

Tu ne comprends pas.

.

Tu ne me comprends pas.

.

On ne se comprend plus.

.

Ma plus grande erreur a peut-être été de te laisser m'approcher en pensant que nous avions une chance. A présent je me rends compte de ma bêtise ! Tu ne peux pas me convenir, tu es bien trop immature pour cela. Je ne peux pas te porter et soulager tes blessures quand les miennes saignent encore !

Je me suis trompé. Nous n'avions aucune chance ensemble ! Nous ne pouvons pas nous guérir mutuellement. Pas quand j'aspire seulement à la paix et au calme ! Pas quand je prie chaque soir de retrouver le silence qui m'entourait avant ! Parce que tout ce que je suis capable de me dire quand je pense à toi c'est que je suis pris au piège.

Mais moi aussi, je me suis menti à moi-même... Peut-être parce que c'était plus simple. Peut-être parce que je voulais tellement y croire. Mais nous sommes brisés et rien ne peut réparer ça... Et surtout pas ce pseudo amour qui nous entoure à présent.

On s'accroche à une illusion du passé... Ce que nous avons vécu nous a transformé. Nous ne sommes plus les mêmes à présent et je ne peux plus te donner ce que tu attends de moi. Tout comme tu ne peux plus me donner ce dont j'ai besoin pour pouvoir respirer...

Alors je t'en supplie, libère moi de cette prison dorée ! Rends moi ma liberté... puisque je ne parviens pas à m'en aller en sachant ce que tu pourrais faire...

Libère nous de ce simulacre de relation qui ne fait que nous détruire...

 _ **Laisse partir cet homme qui est mort**_

 _ **pour**_

 _ **laisser naître celui que je suis devenu.**_


End file.
